Chaud, ChocoTala
by Kalas1209
Summary: Il ne sait pas ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir pour son anniversaire. Mais peut-être qu'un petit carnet auquel il ne s'attendait pas va pouvoir le renseigner...? Avis aux amateurs de chocolats.


**Chaud, Choco-Tala**

_**HELLOOOOOOO Everybody!**_

Kai: …Tient, t'es revenu, toi?

_**Oui, comme tu le vois. Et rien que pour toi en plus! Alors, heureux?**_

Kai:…J'suis obligé de répondre?

_**Non. D'ailleurs, je vais laisser la fic, donc tu peux repartir.**_

Kai: Je préfère rester. On sait jamais…

_**Comme tu veux. Je tiens seulement à préciser que cette fic est tout spécialement dédiée à **_**Kamatari-chan**_**.**_

Kai:… Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

_**Allez, on y va!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

**« -Où tu vas?**

**-…Dehors. »**

Je soupire. La porte d'entrée se referme.

C'était tellement prévisible.

Un an… Cela fait un an que nous vivons sous le même toit, lui et moi. Un an que nous sommes colocataires, que nous partageons ce petit appartement en plein centre de la ville. Un an… Mais depuis plusieurs jours ; ou mois, je ne sais plus vraiment; tu m'évite… Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Tu sort. Tu vas et viens. T'es jamais vraiment là, sauf pour dormir.

Ce soir, c'est son anniversaire. Mais il n'y aura pas de _fiesta_ comme je me l'imaginais. Nan, il déteste la foule, le bruit… C'est pas son truc.

Mais j'ai quand même envie de fêter ça. Même si on reste juste tout les deux. Y-a juste un petit mini problème…

Je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir! J'vais pas lui offrir une peluche ou un truc quelconque! On se connaît depuis trop longtemps pour que je lui offre une babiole. Il me faut LE cadeau du siècle! Mais… j'ignore totalement ce qui pourrait éventuellement lui plaire.

Je grogne.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve aussi!

Mais bon, quand on aime…

Oui, je l'aime… beaucoup.

Je soupire et me lève du canapé où j'étais complètement affalé. Je m'étire: ça fait du bien. Je suis tout engourdi. Je me dirige vers notre chambre. Ouais, l'appart' est tellement petit qu'on a qu'une chambre avec un grand lit pour deux… Mais ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre! J'aime le sentir près de moi, la nuit. Sentir son souffle chaud contre ma nuque quand il dort… Et le voir, chaque matin, dans le brouillard, pas vraiment réveillé, un peu grognon voir boudeur. Il est mignon, dans ces moments là. C'est tellement rare d'ailleurs. Et puis ça a aussi d'autres avantages… Je peux tranquillement le regarder se déshabiller chaque soir avant qu'il n'aille dormir, l'air de rien. Oui, je sais, je devrais avoir honte. Vilain moi!

Bon, sérieusement. Je fais quoi? Bon, déjà, je m'habille parce que je commence à me geler en pyjama, moi… Hm…? Je jette un regard du côté de mon _« territoire »_. C'est le bordel. Son côté à lui est toujours nickel, bien rangé, sans trace de poussière. Alors que moi…

Je tente un passage forcé entre mes affaires et regarde vite fait ce que je pourrais mettre de potable et de bien chaud. On est quand même en hiver, je tiens pas à attraper la crève bêtement. Manquerait plus que ça…

Après mon inspection, une bonne douche et un peu de rangement, je m'assoie sur le lit. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je dois faire. Déjà, qu'est-ce qu'il aime vraiment plus que tout? A part le beyblade, bien sûr… Hm…

Mon regard se dirige tout seul vers _son_ côté. Je ne devrais pas… Ce n'est pas correcte et je n'ais pas du tout envie qu'il me tue. Oui, mais bon. En fouillant un peu, je pourrais peut-être découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant…

Ah! On vit ensemble depuis un an, on se connais depuis des lustres et je ne suis même pas fichu de connaître ses goûts! Je crains.

Finalement, je me laisse tenter et je commence à fouiller dans ses affaires. Après tout, il n'a pas besoin de savoir ce que je suis en train de faire. Et puis c'est pour la bonne cause: c'est pour trouver une idée de cadeau! Voilà! C'est ça!

Au cas où, j'ais une excuse toute prête.

J'ais malheureusement beau chercher, je ne trouve rien. Rien! Pas de CD, pas de DVD… Le néant. Y-a quelque chose à part le beyblade dans sa vie au moins? Parce que là, c'est…inquiétant, je dirais.

Je soupire encore, m'asseyant à même le sol de la chambre. Soudain, quelque chose attire mon attention.

Qu'est-ce que c'est…? Un livre?

Je l'ouvre. Non, c'est une sorte de cahier. C'est son écriture… Elle est facilement reconnaissable: légèrement en italique, fine, pleine de courbes… Une fois je lui est dit qu'il avait une écriture de fille. J'ai crut qu'il allait me tuer et je suis presque sûr que les voisins s'en souviennent eux aussi. Je souris à ce souvenir. C'est pourtant vrai qu'il a une écriture de fille. Mais c'est une belle écriture. On croirait pas comme ça, en le regardant…

Je tourne les pages, lentement, m'attarde sur quelques unes. Il y a des dates, des « pense-bêtes », des notes concernant son spectres ou le beyblade en général. Et puis, à un moment, un long texte. Je le lis, intrigué. Le début est un peu confus, mais entre les _« je ne suis qu'un crétin » _, les _« mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique à écrire ma vie?! »_ et aussi les _« complètement ridicule »_ , je finit par arriver à un passage un peu plus intéressant. Il parle d'un _« rêve étrange et très dérangeant »_ . Au fur et à mesure que je lis, je me sens rougir. J'ai chaud. Trop chaud. Il…parle de moi. Et avec beaucoup de…détails. Hem… J'ignorais qu'il _fantasmait_ sur moi. Il rêve de moi, en gros, depuis plusieurs nuits. De moi pas franchement recouvert de fringues mais plutôt de…chocolat. J'ai vraiment très chaud, là… Je me lève et ouvre la fenêtre malgré le froid de dehors et le vent qui souffle. Je reprends doucement ma respiration, toujours rouge. Bon sang! Il fantasme sur moi! D'accord, moi aussi je fantasme sur lui, mais c'est pas comme s'il le savait! Là, je viens de le découvrir! Il va me tuer.

Woooh! Minute.

Il fantasme sur moi. Depuis plusieurs nuits. Et ça fait un moment qu'il m'évite, donc… C'est qu'il a peur de me dégoûter ou un truc dans le genre… Hm.

Je me rassoie et reprends ma lecture. J'en arrive au passage où son écriture se fait moins hésitante, plus rapide. Celui où il parle de ma façon de _gémir_ entre ses bras, de la façon dont il me _dévore_… et le passage où il dit combien il aimerait que ça ne soit pas juste un rêve, mais qu'il n'oserait jamais.

Je souris tout en refermant son journal. Que ce soit la réalité…? Ça tombe bien, j'en ais très envie aussi.

Sauf que… Hem. Je fait quoi, moi? Le chocolat, j'vais pas l'inventer. Faudrait que j'en achète. Arg! On arrive aux périodes de fêtes, j'vais me ruiner! Et puis s'il me prend pour un taré? Et puis il va très vite comprendre que j'ais lu son journal si je me recouvre de chocolat juste pour son bon plaisir… Arg! Et puis franchement, c'est quand même un peu…

Faut que je demande à quelqu'un de m'aider!

Je me précipite vers le téléphone, décroche et… Attends. J'suis malade ou quoi?! J'vais faire quoi? Appeler l'un des gars et lui dire _« salut, c'est moi. Dis, tu saurais pas comment on fait pour se recouvrir le corps de chocolat? »_…Hem. Ça craint.

Finalement, je raccroche.

Je m'assoie de nouveau sur le canapé et réfléchis. Bon. Déjà, faudrait que j'achète le dit chocolat. Et ensuite? Je fait quoi? J'le fait fondre et je m'enduis le corps avec?? Naaaaaaaan, c'est nul…!

…

Quoique…

C'est pas si con, en fait…

Si, si! C'est TRES con! Non mais j'suis vraiment atteint ou quoi?? Arg! Je me prends la tête entre mes mains et je la secoue. Mon regard retombe sur le journal. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là? Je l'avais pas laissé dans la chambre? Visiblement, non…

J'hésite. Je regarde le petit carnet un bon moment. Je détourne les yeux, tente de m'occuper en allant à la fenêtre. Arg! Tant pis! J'vais le faire!

* * *

Je. Suis. Complètement. Débile!

Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique encore??

Je soupire de découragement. Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire ce que je fais devant l'immeeeeense rayon de chocolat? Et dans un magasin bondé de monde en plus… Tout le monde me regarde.

Il faut dire que je suis connu, quand même. On a la classe ou on n'la pas.

Bref.

Je fais quoi? Pourquoi il existe autant de marques pour de simples chocolats? Y aurait-il une âme charitable dans ce bas monde pour m'aider…? Oui, j'ai _besoin_ d'aide! Je _demande_ de l'aide!

Finalement, une vendeuse m'aborde et demande si j'ai besoin d'un conseil. Ça se voit pas?? Idiote! Mais comme je suis gentil, je lui réponds aimablement…

**« -…Ouais. J'ais besoin de chocolats, hm… pour le faire fondre. »**

Si elle me demande pourquoi je la tue.

Mais comme le but premier d'un vendeur c'est vendre, ben elle ne me pose pas de questions. Et puis franchement, en quoi ça la regarderait? Je pourrais toujours prétendre que c'est pour faire un gâteau… Enfin. La vendeuse, donc, me conduit à un autre rayon en me précisant qu'il vaudrait mieux que je prenne des tablettes et que je les fasse fondre au bain marri.

C'est quoi, un bain marri??

Vu mon air, elle doit voir que j'y connais que dalle en cuisine. Elle me sourit donc et m'explique calmement. Ok, je crois que j'ais compris le principe. Je crois… Et puis je verrais bien sur place, quand j'y serais.

Elle repart, me laissant choisir. Euuuuh… C'est quoi la différence entre les marques? Y-en a qui sont meilleurs que les autres? Soupirant, je commence à inspecter les étiquettes. J'ai mal au crâne. Ça me saoul… J'aime pas les magasins. J'ai horreur de faire des courses! J'aime pas tout ce monde ni tout ces idiots qui vous bousculent et qui vous disent _pardon_ APRES vous avoir enfoncé leur chariot ou leur paniers dans les côtes! Ils peuvent pas le dire AVANT pour que les autres se bougent et ainsi éviter de rentrer dans les gens?? Naaaan, c'est trop demander de réfléchir cinq minutes…

Bon, d'accord. J'exagère. Tout le monde n'est pas comme ça. Seulement la majorité. Surtout à la période des fêtes. Du genre, ils font leurs achats le dernier jour… Tsss… Pouvaient pas les faire avant, non? Non.

Je m'arrête sur une étiquette avec marqué _« chocolat au lait et noix de coco »_. Mouais… Ça a l'air pas trop mal… Bon, j'en prends combien? Comme je ne sais pas trop, je vais tout prendre. Euh… Ça me fait quand même 15 tablettes de chocolat… C'est pas un peu beaucoup? Je m'observe un peu. J'suis plutôt grand, quand même… Bon allez, je prends les 15.

Je me dirige ensuite vers les caisses, situées à l'autre bout du magasin. Et oui, c'est ça, le commerce: il faut faire passer le client dans un maximum de rayons avant les caisses comme ça il est forcément tenté par quelque chose en chemin et il achète plus que ce qu'il lui faut vraiment. Et en plus, les sols sont glissants.

Je déteste les grandes surfaces!

J'arrive enfin. J'aime pas faire la queue. J'aime pas attendre. Surtout que je n'achète que du chocolat! Je vais devoir poiroter trois plombes parce que devant moi il y a une mère de famille surchargée qui cherche sa carte de crédit dans son sac à main forcément bordélique et dont les gosses me donnent mal au crâne. Après elle, il y a une vieille femme avec une canne qui n'avance pas vite, mais bon ce n'est pas comme si c'était de sa faute. Puis vient une espèce de grande blonde décolorée à talons aiguilles qui semble s'impatienter tout en gueulant dans son portable. C'est possible de marcher avec des chaussures pareilles?? Je secoue doucement la tête. Je vais attendre, c'est pas grave. Je ne suis pas vraiment pressé, après tout.

Je sens quand même que les gens qui attendent leur tour aux autres caisses me regardent.

Et oui, je suis comme tout le monde, je fais les courses! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ait connu qu'on ne vit pas en dehors des caméra, hein.

Et puis…tu parles de courses! Du chocolat en grande quantité.

J'ai le droit d'être gourmand? Non?

Ah, la mère de famille et sa marmaille ont fini de payer et s'en vont. La vieille n'est finalement pas très longue à payer et la grande blonde n'a acheté que des trucs insignifiants: dentifrice, vernis à ongle, produit contre les boutons, shampoing, un DVD, une barquette de viande et un sachet de pâtes… J'aimerais pas bouffer chez elle. Ah! Enfin c'est à mon tour. La caissière passe mes achats en me regardant bizarrement. Quoi? Elle n'a jamais vu quelqu'un acheter 15 tablettes de chocolat? Probablement pas… Je paie.

J'en ai eut pour plus de 30 euros! C'est abusé!

Bon, on se calme. Voilà. Il faut que je me dise que c'est pour lui que je le fais. Pour qu'il arrête de me fuir, pour que je puisse lui dire que je l'aime et pour qu'on puisse…hm, ok, je me calme.

Voilà, c'est mieux.

* * *

Et maintenant?

Je suis rentré et j'ai directement été dans la cuisine avec mon chocolat. J'observe cet étrange endroit… Moi, à part me servir du café déjà tout près… Il faut dire que je n'ais pas le droit d'y mettre les pieds, dans cette cuisine. C'est toujours lui qui fait à manger: il doit avoir peur que je l'intoxique ou que je mette le feu… Hm.

Bon, elle m'a dit quoi déjà la vendeuse? Ah oui! Bain marri. Donc…

Je commence à fouiller dans les placards, au hasard et je fini par trouver ce que je cherche. Je regarde l'heure: j'ai plutôt intérêt à me magner parce que le connaissant, il sera rentré dans environ deux heures… Je prends donc une…marmite, je crois, et je la rempli d'eau chaude. Je la met ensuite sur la gazinière. Euh… Ça s'allume comment?

Ah oui, je me souviens! Je l'ais déjà vu faire. Je tourne un bouton et une des quatre plaques électrique devient rouge. Je met alors la marmite dessus. Bon, ensuite. Une casserole… Voilà. Je la met dans la marmite et je casse les tablettes dedans. J'observe. Ça fond pas vite… Ais-je le temps d'aller prendre une douche…? Mouais. C'est pas comme si le chocolat aller s'envoler, non plus.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et me déshabille. Tient? J'avais pas vu ce matin qu'il y avait un nouveau shampoing… Pas encore entamé, en plus. Bah, c'est vrai qu'il prévoit toujours un gel douche et du shampoing d'avance, au cas où… Hm… Chocolat. Comme par hasard. Il faudra que je lui demande à l'occasion s'il est pas un peu trop accro au chocolat… Je souris et commence à me laver.

Après avoir pris ma douche, je constate que j'ais pas pris de vêtements de rechange. Bon, tant pis. J'enroule une serviette autours de mes hanches et sort. Je m'apprête à aller vers la chambre quand j'entends des pas dans la cage d'escaliers. Ces pas… je les reconnaîtrais entre milles… Bon sang! J'suis même pas près!! Je courre jusque dans la cuisine, manquant de glisser au passage vu que je ne me sèche jamais comme il faut. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et se referme.

**« -Je suis rentré! »**

Sans rire?

Je met immédiatement un couvercle sur la casserole: je ne veut pas qu'il découvre tout maintenant. Je me retourne à temps pour le voir, visiblement surpris de me trouver ici, en serviette en plus.

**« -Qu'est-ce que tu fou? C'est quoi cette odeur?**

**-Euh… Rien.**

**-…**

**-… »**

Je tente de dissimuler derrière moi la marmite. Son regard me scrute. Oulà… Il _sait_ que je prépare quelque chose. Ça n'a pas l'air de le rassurer, d'ailleurs. Je regarde un peu autours de moi, cherchant il excuse pour le faire sortir de la cuisine.

**« -C'est quoi, ça?! »**

Hm? Oups… J'ai oublié de ranger son journal à sa place et du coup, il est bien en vu, sur le plan de travail.

**« -Euh… Un carnet? **Je tente, on sait jamais.

**-Ne me prends pas pour un abrutit!** Cri-t-il en récupérant son bien d'un geste rageur.

**-Attends, c'est pas…**

**-Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires!**

**-Oui, mais…**

**-Tu n'avais pas le droit!**

**-J'ai fait ça parce que je cherchais une idée de cadeau pour toi!** Je m'énerve. Il m'énerve…

**-Ah! Super! Et maintenant?! J'te dégoûte, c'est ça?!**

**-T'es vraiment con, tu le sais? Sache que je …AH! »**

J'hurle, surpris. J'aurais pas dû mettre de couvercle sur la casserole. J'aurais dû baisser le feu, aussi… Au moins, ça m'aurait éviter l'humiliation de vie: le chocolat a « explosé » sur moi… Il me regarde, un peu choqué, je crois. Je baisse la tête, honteux.

**« -…Je voulais seulement…que t'arrête de fuir…**

**-…C'était quoi, ton cadeau? **Demande-t-il doucement.

**-…Moi. Enfin, tu vois, j'vais pas non plus te faire un dessin.**

**-Hm… »**

La honte! Je soupire, découragé. J'ai plus qu'à reprendre une autre douche. Soudain, je sens ses mains qui relèvent mon visage et ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'écarquille les yeux.

… Minute. Il m'embrasse, là?

Oui, il m'embrasse! Rassuré, je lui répond. Lorsqu'il met un terme à notre baisé, je remarque une chose: il me dévore des yeux. Je rougis. Il va me bouffer!

Ses yeux glissent sur moi avec…hm, convoitise, je dirais. D'un coup, j'ai comme une envie de fuir très très loin… Parce que je sens que je vais pas pouvoir m'asseoir avant looongtemps… Je croise alors son sourire de prédateur avant qu'il ne capture de nouveau mes lèvres et qu'il ne m'entraîne dans notre chambre. Il commence à descendre sur ma gorge, sur mes épaules… La serviette tombe au sol et moi sur le lit. Je l'observe se dévêtir, lentement. Très lentement. Et il me fixe, provocateur. Il est beau. Peut-être un peu trop pour mon propre bien.

Il s'allonge sur moi. Je le laisse parcourir mon corps de baisers. Il me caresse. Sa langue glisse sur moi, sur le chocolat, sur mon corps. Je gémis, comme je sais qu'il en a tant envie.

**« -Je t'aime… **Je souffle.

**-Moi aussi. »**

Il soupire de contentement, se fait plus sensuel. Il m'embrasse puis me murmure à l'oreille d'une voix rauque mais un peu moqueuse:

**« -Je t'aime… Mon Choco-Tala.**

**-KAI! »**

Il rit avant de m'embrasser.

J'aime pas les surnoms.

Mais je l'aime lui.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

_**Alors? C'était comment? Tala a vraiment des idées bizarres des fois, non? Lol**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé? (et toi Kami? Tu l'imaginais comment ton Choco-Tala? Mdr)**_

_**Au passage, j'en profite pour savoir si quelqu'un est tenté d'avoir une suite à **_**« Enfance… Innocence…ou pas. »**_**?**_

_**Donnez-moi vos impressions.**_

_**Tchao!**_

_**Kalas1209**_


End file.
